Sonic The Hedgehog: Freedoms Battle
by CurlyhairNERD
Summary: My continuation of Sonic The Hedgehog Season 3. Since there was never a season 3, I decided to write my own! I will write as fast as I can
1. Bad Beginnings

**Watz up, Readers**

**Hope you enjoy the story**

* * *

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was running back to knothole from a great victory. Sally, who was by my side, shared the victory our freedom fighters have craved for for years. The very victory that changed my people's life forever. Freedom. The very thing we hadn't known of and know the feeling of. For we have ran from the danger of being roboticized. Becoming Slaves, forced to work for the very man who took freedom from my people. From my friends. My family. From me...

Robotnik, as I recall my Uncle Chuck telling me, was the man who took the freedom from our people. For reasons, who really knows, but all I knew was he was evil. His face had been painted with the it. All the damage he had done on my world, was something some could never forgive. He destoryed family's and loved ones.

I recall meeting up with a young female Mobian, who lost all her family during the beginning of Robotnik's action. She told me the sacrifice her husband did to save her and her young newborn. I was still very young at the time. No older than 5; however, I still remember every word she told me. Her words were like broken glass breaking itself into a million pieces. "The bots were coming at me. I had my little boy with me at the time. There were at least 3 of them, but there was no way I could have stopped them. Finally, the bot trapped me in a corner, demanding that I surrender. But I refused. They bots raised their guns, getting ready to fire. Then, my husband, kicked one of the bots over. That when he told me 'Run, Helena. Take the boy and run. Before it's too late-.' He made the bots run after him and I never saw him again." Even after the defeat of Robotnik, she still hadn't found her husband.

Now, since the great victory of Robotnik's defeat, I've been able to run free. I no longer have to constantly watch my back to stay alive. I no longer worry about my family and friends being in danger. I now can take my little bro', Tails, to the forest and actually train him to became a good fighter. I can teach other freedom fighters as well. Today, our population grows more and more everyday. Freedom couldn't taste any better. (Why am I lying to you?)

I lied. This 'freedom' I said I'd tasted, still has yet to come into contact. I don't run free any more than I had before Robotnik's defeat. Actually, to be honest, it's gotten worse since The Dooms Day Project. The day evil was thought to be done and gone. When only evil wasn't even finished with it's wrath against us. It was waiting for the very day to destroy us all. (I was a fool not to know any better).

Everything happened so fast, I still don't understand exactly what happened to this day. It was several weeks after the big victory of the Dooms Day Project, I was helping Sally and some other Freedom Fighters rebuild Mobious to it's formal place. We tore down many of Robotnik's old buildings he used and replace them with huts and home for the surviving Mobians. (I wish I wasn't so foolish).

Dark clouds began to form in the sky. "Probably just a little shower." Sally replied. I agreed with her up until loud noises were heard just a couple of feet away from were we were standing. The ground rumbled and shook beneath our feet and made us fall to the ground. I looked ahead and saw there standing feet away from me and my people, Snively. He had a smirk on his face that made me shiver. Robots were behind him, numbering in the thousands, with guns in their hands. Huge battle ships were flying above everyone's heads that were heavy loaded and ready to fire.

Snively spook first, "Well, well, Hedgehog, how was your vacation? Did you enjoy it and see the beauty of your world, because it's gonna be the last thing any of you will see."

"You don't scare me, Snively." I had said. "We're not afraid of you."

"Perhaps not; however I have not come her to talk you to death."

"Oh, what a shame." I mocked.

Snively, now irritated, yelled, "I come here to exterminate you, Hedgehog. But not just you. You and you're entire population. So that no one can stop me from ruling. Not you or any of these pathetic Freedom Fighters."

It was this day that table began to turn. I thought that I could easily defeat him, but was eating more chili dogs than I could chew.

His wrath upon us was fast and quick. When he signaled all robots to fire as well as all the warships, I was able to dough everything they threw at me. Sally, as well as all the Freedom Fighters, charged. I spin dash at the first dash at the first robot I came across as well as the second and third. Behind me Sally was ducking shoots and kicking robots to the ground. To my left and right the other fighters were shooting robots with their own guns and pushing back to the forest.

The warships suddenly acted and shot several Mobians at once.

"Chuck, send in the flying machines." Sally called to Chuck. 10 flying machines rode in the air, attacking the ships above.

I attack another robot and smash it to pieces. "You think you're so heroic. Don't you, rodent?"

"I don't think I know. I also know that you're going-" My words were cut short when he explosions were heard in the air. All of our machines were shoot down and the Mobians were killed. Behind me only a couple of fighters remand.

"Oh I'm not done yet, fighters." Snively said while pressing red button. "Here is a special something Robotnik worked on, but _I _finished."

A Robot lowly marched towards the back Snively. It was not bigger than...well...me. It was a blue robot that had red eyes that glowed and hungered for a fight. He had sharp claws that could rip steal appear easily. He, strangely looked like me too, but robot form. He continued to march until he came face to face with me.

"Sonic.." Sally called. I was frozen in fear. For the first time, I was completely motionless.

"I call it, Metal Sonic." Snively said. "The very machine that will destroy you and your people to extinction." He laughed. "Metal, kill everyone! Especially Sonic!"

I didn't even have time to react. Metal quickly grabbed my neck with it claws digging into my neck. His eyes gleamed into mine so I could know who my killer was to be. He raised me above the ground and, with so much force, flinged my body across the field. Making me fly in the air until my body smashed with a tree. My head hit the tree hard. A painful shock ran through my entire body, making it completely lifeless. I could barley lift my eyes open. Before my eyes gave way, the last thing I saw was my people. The Freedom Fighters running and screaming for help for their hero as Metal took their lives. But what they didn't know that their hero wasn't gonna help them this time. Their hero has fallen.

My eyes finally fell as I saw Sally running towards me. Crying and screaming for _her _hero.

"Sonic! Sonic! No, please, don't die on me! Sonic! Open your eyes! Son-"

I blacked out.

(I'm sorry Sally. I failed you.)

* * *

**Comment on what you think!**


	2. Journey to the Legend

**Sorry it took so long! I had a lot of papers to write for English class & family stuff.**

**ANYWHO, here's chapter 2...ENJOY**

* * *

_1 Year passes_

"No, no. These calculations can't be right!" Chuck paced while Sally spoke.

"It is, Chuck. I calculated it and it's true."

"But that any Mobians dead within a year. It can't be!"

"Over 3/4th of the population are gone.." I mumbled.

A year back, I had passed out. I should have been dead. But, luckily, it didn't happen. Sally saved my life. During all the ruckus with Metal and Snively, Sally was able to escape, carrying me on her back; she retreated in the forest, where she meet up with Chuck. Chuck took me under his care in a hidden underground Freedom Fighter base until I got well. We been here since.

Tails came into the room. His face was down though. Hadn't really talked much since Metal. All he really could think of was all the Mobians that died in front of the poor kid. I couldn't blame him. No one could.

"Hey, little bro." He didn't even looked up when I spoke. He just stared at the dirt, as though it interest him all of a sudden. "Don't worry, Tails. We'll make everything right. Just keep your hopes up-"

He left the room without saying a word. I shook my head. "Tails?" I mumbled.

"He just needs time, Sonic." Chuck reminded me. "He'll be back to his old self soon enough."

"Lets not get our hopes up too high, Chuck." Sally continued. "Now, if I am correct, we were the first target Snively came after."

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"So, if we were the first, then who was the second? The third?"

"Uhh." I said confused.

"Sonic, Sally's saying that there are different teams of Freedoms fighters out there."

"Yeah, Chuck's right."

"So?" I said.

"So, maybe Snively doesn't know about the other Freedom fighter's across Mobius. If we're lucky, he might have missed some of the groups." Sally finished.

"Yeah,_ if _we are lucky." Antoine came in. "What if he already killed off them all too."

"Have a little bit of faith, Ant!" I shouted.

"Who isn't having this faith? Haha, Hedgehog, I have faith. I'm just saying, if he did-"

"Didn't-" I cut him off.

"If he did, then so be it! There could be nothing we could do about it."

"Live and learn, Ant. You never know until you go find out."

"I am not wanting to find out! I am not risking my life to go see if nothing is alive anymore." Antoine stomps out.

I liked it better when old Ant wasn't like that all the time. He has little hope than he did a year ago. It's not because he doesn't really want to; it's because he's afraid. Afraid of the truth. (Stay strong Ant. Don't you dare lose hope).

During the entire night, me and Sally tried locating any areas we thought would still be, well, alive. But I worried about Sally. Her hope and faith were slowly evaporating. The only thing that keep her from giving in- the only thing that kept her faith was- was me.

Sally pointed towards Mount Mobius. "How about here. There must be survivors there."

I shook my head. "Already check there, Sal. Check everywhere within a 10 mile radius of Robotnik's base."

She pulled her hair in frustration. "Well, I'm gonna keep trying. Unlike you, I'm not giving up."

"What? ME? Give up. You must be eating dust."

"Well I'm not, Sonic."

"I ain't never gonna give up. Not until my name's on a cold stone grave."

"Good."

"Besides, without any girls to see this handsome devil." I point my thumbs towards me. "I have nothing to live for."

"You're dreaming, Sonic."

"A hedgehog can try, can't I?"

"Okay, enough already." Sally laughs.

I glance at the map again. "Hey, what about there?" I pointed at an island.

"What? Oh, you mean Angel Island."

"Yeah, could there be anyone there?"

"I don't know, Sonic. I never been there. Plus, I don't think anyone would live there anyway."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well because of some legend I heard Antoine tell me."

"Oh boy.." I rolled my eyes.

"He told me there was a legend of a strong and terrifying creature that guards the island. Capturing any intruders who trespass and feeds on their bones."

"And you believe, Antoine?"

"Well, no. But-"

"Come on, Sal. Ant's nothing but a coward."

"He's somewhat brave, Sonic."

"Sally, we're talking about a guy who is afraid of his own shadow. Afraid of rain! Wind! LEAVES! May I go on?"

"Okay, okay, maybe you're right. But I'm not going. I have to much work to do here."

"I accept the challenge!"

"Fine by me. You should go on ahead in the morning."

"Hey what about me?!" Tails came in rubbing his eyes.

"What about you, little bro?"

Tails yawned. "I want to go with you, Sonic."

"I don't know, Tails." Sally said. "It could be too dangerous for you. I can't risk another Freedom Fighter getting hurt."

"Come on, Sal. Give Tails a chance."

"I don't know." Sally shook her head.

"How is he suppose be a good Freedom Fighter if you don't let him go on missions! Besides he'll be with me. Nothing to worry about."

"A lot to worry about, Sonic. We're talking about one of us getting killed."

"Please, Sally." Tails said giving her the puppy dog eyes. I taught him well.

"Okay, fine. You've convinced me."

Tails and I cheered, giving each other, what I call, a bro fist. "Okay, little bro, we head to Angel Island at dawn."

Am I lucky or what. To have a fox like Tails. He had prepared our trip with his plan all packed and ready by the time I woke up. "You're always ready for an adventure."

"Well, yeah. I never get to go with you on any missions. So why not." Tails spoke looking at the plan engine.

"Fair enough."

Sally joined us outside. "Okay, Sonic, before you go-"

"Don't forget to bring plenty of food." I said.

"Right. And don't-"

"Don't fight Snively if you see him or Metal." I signed.

"And... if there is any trouble on the island, turn back."

"But I never turn back."

"Sonic..."

"I will, Sally. Promise." I said.

"Good." She kissed my check. "Good-luck, Sonic."

"Only on the cheek?" I asked.

"Don't get your hopes high, Hedgehog." She joked.

"Fine then I'll force you into one-" I pulled her into a kiss. I felt as though I was on air. Sally, she kissed back.

"If you two are done with you lovey dove stuff, I'd like to get moving now!" Tails called.

I broke the kiss. "Alright." I called over to him. "See ya, Sal." I leaped onto the planes right wing, I don't really like siting in the plane. I prefer a birds eye view. Tails started the engine. He moved forward until we reached top speed until we were launched into the blue sky.

Our luck didn't last very long. Within 30 minutes of flying, a storm was already blowing. It was so strong it nearly knocked us out the sky. I almost fell upon the ground. "It's too dangerous." Tails had said, and landed the plane.

Now we were forced to walk. "This is why I hate rain! It ruins easy plans." I huffed.

"It's not so bad if you're on ground, only if your in the sky it can be really deadly."

"Which way do we go from here?" I asked.

Tails pulled out his map. It took a second but he finally spoke. "That way. 50 miles north."

"50 _miles _north..."I was waiting for him to laugh but he just glared at me. "Well, I'm not gonna walk! So hang on, we're gonna get there in a flash!" Tails held my arm and I we were off.

"The island is bigger than I thought." Tails stated glancing at the huge rock. "Didn't even knew it was a floating island."

Tails flew us both on the rock with his tails. He's been getting better at carry heavy stuff while flying. Lucky for me, he didn't drop me. Thank the hedgehog!

"Okay, lets descend into the forest."

"Walk not run. Your running gave me a head ache earlier."


	3. The Echidna Welcome

**I'm so sorry for the really long wait for Ch. 3! I couldn't tell you how many papers I had o write for my classes.**

**Anyway like, comment tell what wwhat you think! ENJOY:)**

* * *

Never in the years I've been alive have I ever come across a more dense forest than Angel Island. The vegetation here was terrible. I couldn't never seem to catch a break without running right into leaves or branches every few seconds or so. Tails, well he had it worse. Flying behind me, he would get smacked with everything I came across and moved out of my way. Trees was another problem. I could tell you how many times I had to make a sudden turn or sudden jerk just to make sure I didn't become George of the Jungle. Or forest. Whatever. Anyway, a while back Tails suggested we walk. But he should've known me well enough that I was going to run anyway. How did I pay the price. Lets just say I took a long trip and head banged myself into a tree. Should've listened.

Tails couldn't help but laugh. "Listen, Sonic, I know you love the environment but you don't have to prove it by kissing a tree head-hard."

I pulled myself up off the dirt. "Ha ha, very funny."

"How about taking my advice, start walking tree-hog."

"Okay, okay."

After the hours of walking through this damn forest, the mother-nature took it's toll. Right when the sun turned itself in, the temperature dropped. Tails and I were way past freezing. And, thanks to me, we had nothing to keep us warm. And no, I can't make a fire. Never really thought practicing the fire thing would really come in handy. Serves me right for not ever listening to Sally. The only suggestion I had was to huddle with Tails, and be penguins for the night. To make the night worse, the temperature was keeping us awake. It was one of the longest night's of my life.

"If only I would've listened to Sally." I finally said.

"Www-what are yy-you talking aaa-bout?" Tails sounded like a broken record.

"If I would've listen to Sal, we wouldn't be cold. I would know how to make a stupid fire."

"It's not that bad. I mean, unlike your quills, my fur is giving off some warmth."

"Yeah, ha, lucky us."

"You know something, Sonic, you've changed a lot."

I was suddenly really interested in this conversation. "How so?"

"It's like after that big Metal battle, you've been down and really negative lately."

"That's because I feel like it's all my fault. The battle, I could've won. The deaths of those indecent Mobians. Everything."

"Sonic?"

"Our people are almost extinct because I wasn't fast or strong enough. If anyone should've been dead, it should have been me. And me alone."

"Sonic, being fast or strong doesn't mean you'll win. I've seen you have more bravery than strength when we would beat Robotnik's butt. Thus us winning in the process. You're thinking like old Robuttnik did. He believed strength and power was a way to defeat you. But all in all, it isn't. It's about the way you see situations and how you'll handle them. Will you handle them with power or handle it with bravery?

The battle was never you're fault. You didn't cause a millions of Mobians to die in vain. That was Snively. When I saw you defending our people from Snively, I was impressed with the amount of bravery you had. Even when you failed, I was still proud of what you tried to do. You're a hero, Sonic. Don't you ever forget that. And the best big brother at that."

"Thanks, little bro. That means a lot."

The sun was the first thing that I saw when I awoke. The the flicky birds were singing and the flowers were at bloom. The temperature was back to warm. Tails and I, were on the move. Searching through caves and bushes, we still found no sign of Mobian life.

"We need to move further up north, Tails."

"Okay, there's flatter land up north from where we're at." He showed me the location were we stood. "Past some Ancient Ruins is high icy mountains that are adjacent from the Ruins. Past the mountains is some really hot desert area."

"Ancient Ruins?"

"Yeah," Tails continued. "the island has Ruins here. I don't know the history of this island, but what Chuck told me was, 'It once was a heavy populated area for a Echidna tribe'".

"Once?"

"The tribe's gone."

"Then would that mean there's no one on this flying rock?"

"No not exactly."

"Well that's how I read it."

"Just because a place looks abandon doesn't mean it is. Right?"

Tails got me there. But it doesn't really seem to make sense to me. Why would this island still be here if no one is here? But my real question is..WHY IS IT FLOATING? Putting all my stupid question aside from my head, Tails and I continued north. The further up north we got, the ore I see ruins. Old pieces of whatever laying on the grass. Some were covered with dirt while others were tangled with vines. Me and Tails walked along a long path way that led up to a huge monument. Wait it wasn't a monument. It looks like a shrine. Surrounding that shrine were seven tall, I suppose, shrines too. Looking up at the middle shrine, I could see something big and green glowing. He glowed as bright as the morning sun.

"What the-"

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ON MY ISLAND." A loud sharp voice yelled from behind us.

Tails and I nearly jumped our skins when we saw a the creature running up at us with fist figh in the air. He was a Echidna. Wait, it an Echidna. A red one at that. There not much to say on what he looked like other than he was a few inches taller than I and, well, red.

The Echidna too a punch towards us. I stopped his fist with my hand and flipped him to the ground. He quickly raised himself and face me again. He took another stab at me but I used my speed to take one step away from him. The Echidna got frustrated at this, jump in the air while sinning, making himself disappear beneath the rock. Seconds latter the ground below me hook and rumble until I was punched into the air. I pulled myself together and went for an air kick at red boy. He missed it and grabbed my leg and lunged me on the dirt. But I spin dashed and made him rolled with me until he let go and hit a tree. The Echidna rose and lunged at me until Tails got in the middle to stop the fight.

The Echidna faced Tails with his fist balled up. "What are you doing here, intruders? This is a place that your kind isn't allowed here." He kept on yelling.

"Uhh, hi. I'm Tails and this is Sonic. We are here to-wait _our kind?_"

"Yeah, you are Mobians are you not?" The Red guy asked.

"Well yeah but what do you mean by that?" Tails asked baffled.

"Wouldn't you be considered a Mobian too, Echidna boy?" I asked.

"Grrr, NO! I'm the leader of the Knuckles Clan."

"Wait, I thought they went extinct."

"They did, but I'm the only survivor. I suppose. But enough about me, why are you two here?"

Tails and I explained everything to the Echidna. "I didn't know this happened." The Echidna said.

"How could you not." I asked.

"Well if you're on this island long enough and isloated from society, you don't really pay much attention. I've been here all my life, sitting and watching this Master Emerald since I could remember." He said while pointing at the giant green stone. "I should probably tell you that the only living being on here is me. Other than that, you're out of luck."

"I thought so." I mumbled.

"By the way, I'm Knuckles The Echidna. Sorry I couldn't be much of help."

"Well I hate to go back to Sally and tell her the bad news." I said.

"Same here."

"Well, if you need a place to stay, I suppose you can stay here. Just don't touch the emerald and we won't have any problems."

"Oh, cool, thanks uh, Knuckles."

"Yeah, yeah."

With that said, me and Tails set up for the another night stay at Angel Island.


	4. Team Sonic

**Behold chtp. 4**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tails and I already planned on heading back in the morning. Telling Sally the bad news, well, maybe I can convince Tails to do. Until then, we have to pend he night at this island.

Knuckles, compared to the first welcome, he wasn't that bad of a guy. He actually was okay. He seemed to be getting along with me and Tails pretty well. The Echidna was generous enough to share some stories of his past.

"Like my Echidna Clan, I am devoted to protect the Master Emerald. It's the only thing keeping this island from falling out of the sky."

"What happened to your family? The rest of your people?" Tails asked.

"They were destroyed by perfect chaos."

"Oh." Was all I could say. Just oh.

"Luckily I survived, along with our rival tribe. They helped keep the Master Emerald in safe hands. After a couple of years of training, I was the only one left to protect this gem." Knuckles showed no sign of weakness telling us this. He seemed really proud to be saying it.

"And you haven't left the island since."

"Hedgehog, I've only left this island a number of times. But I have a duty. My duty is to stay here and protect this gem." He stated.

"What about the number of times you've left this place?" I asked.

"Ah, well, that was a time I was sorta in training. I worked with a team called team Chaotix. From there, they trained me good. I had my fun with them. Going on missions. Solo missions. But I soon had to quit to come back here."

"The team, the Chaotix, are they still alive?" I asked.

"I debt it. From what you guys told me what happened, I don't think they would be able to survive that. But who knows. Maybe they got lucky."

"Yeah maybe..." Tails was in deep thought. He pulled me over to his side and whispered to my ear. "Hey, I was thinking, maybe Knuckles could come with us."

"What?"

"Sonic, think about it. He might be a good freedom fighter to have along side with us. What do you think?"

"I debt he'd leave this island alone without anybody guarding it."

"Just ask him." Tails snapped.

I tune my attention at the Enchidna, who was poking the fire with a stick. "Hey, uh, Knuckles, me and Tail were thinking. How would you like to join our team?"

He turned his attention away from the fire. "You want me to leave this island alone. Without anybody to guard it. Someone could steal the emerald."

"We can get someone to watch it when you come to help us." Tails suggested.

"Even if you could," Knuckles continued. "I'm not that in to the whole Freedom Fighter thing. I like small groups or going solo."

This made me think for a moment. That's when the idea hit me. "How about this: we can have our own group."

"But Sally said we have to work as one group." Tails mumbled.

"Yes, she did. But he also said do what is necessary to get people to help fight for our freedom. Plus I'm not doing this for just our freedom, I'm doing it for him to." I pointed at the Echidna. "Tails, I think it'll be good for him. Plus I think he's pretty cool."

"Okay." Tails answered.

"Okay, Knuckles, our team will be called Team Sonic!" I cheered.

He laughed. "Oh what a mighty and fearful name, Hedgehog."

"Got any better ideas?"

"Well-"

"Good! Welcome to the group, Knuckles."

"Alright, I'll join your retarded team. But who's gonna guard the emerald while I'm gone?"

"Leave that to me." Tails volunteered


End file.
